Total Drama Haunted Horror
by TDFanboy
Summary: Sixteen Total Drama Contestants go through a haunted house for another chance at one million dollars.
1. The Haunting Begins

**[Here I am! Sorry for not continuing TDHS, but the amount of characters was just overwhelming. I might come back to it after a few shorter seasons... But for now, on with Total Drama Haunted Horror!**

**Thank you to the person who gave me the name, too! You're awesome!**

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE TWO LESBIAN SHIPS IN THIS EPISODE. ONE ALREADY ESTABLISHED IN MY SERIES, AND ONE THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS FROM THE LIST OF CHARACTERS.**

**ONE MORE THING. JAYxMICKEY=JACKY AND AMBERxARIEL=AMIEL]**

Chris:

~is in front of a giant mansion~ Yo! Chris McLean here, and it's time for another massively exciting and dramatic Total Drama season! Since Total Drama High school was cancelled because of an incident that forced one of our contestants into a wheelchair for life, we decided to change it up, and have less contestants per season! This time, it'll be set in a haunted mansion! I brought back sixteen old contestants from Total Drama history to compete! They all think they're going to be staying in a perfectly normal mansion, competing for another million, but in all reality, this is one of the most haunted places in all of Canada! But they don't know that! ~chuckles evilly~

Anyway, let the drama begin right here on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays, showing the house at night, almost pitch black except for candles lit, with various strange portraits, a grand staircase and a big piano~

Chris:

~grinning widely~ Hey! Welcome back to Total Drama Haunted Horror! In this season, there will be two rules! Don't be a chicken, and don't be hated! Because there will be two ways of being eliminated! Either chicken out once you find out what really lurks behind the walls of the Wawanakwa House of Horror- ~mumbles~ Once we legally are allowed here... ~clears throat and talks clearly~ Or get voted off by your housemates in frequent voting ceremonies! I chose a few chickens and a few brave competitors to compete in the season, and here they come now!

~small bus arrives~

Chris:

First up, it's Total Drama's favorite party boy! Geoff!

Geoff:

Finally back on Total Drama! Woo! This is awesome! I can't wait to see my babe, Bridgette!

Chris:

Speaking of her, it's Bridgette!

Bridgette:

~rolls eyes~ geoff! We broke up! Deal with it!

Geoff:

I don't want to deal with it, babe! I miss you! ~wraps his arm around her shoulder~

Bridgette:

~pushes him away with a groan, walking to the other side of Chris~

Chris:

Ahem! This is my show! Anyway, the next person to come back is Jo!

Jo:

~angrilly steps off of the bus~ Hmph! This season is mine!

Chris:

~rolls eyes~ Sure, it is! I'll believe that when I see it... Next up, Harold!

Harold:

~slumps out of the bus~ A mansion..? Gosh, Chris. Just... Gosh! Why a mansion?

Chris:

~cackles evilly~ Oh, it has a twist! Don't worry! But you'll have to wait to find out!

Harold:

~gives a confused look, then nods Awesome!

Chris:

Next up to join these bunch would be Courtney and Gwen!

Courtney:

~walks out of the bus, smiling next to Gwen~

Gwen:

Courtney! Do you see this? It's a mansion!

Courtney:

~takes Gwen's hand~ Yeah, it is! ~grins wider~

Gwen:

~blushes lightly, trying to pull my hand away~ Courtney!

Chris:

~groans and speaks over them~ God, the new Katie and Sadie?

Courtney:

Chris. Katie and Sadie are dating each other. Gwen and I are just friends. Right, Gwenny..? ~chuckles lightly~

Gwen:

~nods slowly, frowning a bit~ Yeah... J-Just friends...

Jo:

Awh, so cute! Gwen found someone else to kiss!

Chris:

~screams~ Moving on! Now bringing out Dawn!

Dawn:

~walks out of the bus~ Greetings, friends. I- ~looks up at the mansion and goes wide eyed~ Christopher... Come here.

Chris:

~groans and walks to her~ What do you want?!

Dawn:

~whispers so that only he can hear~ The aura surrounding this place is all dark. Black, red... It's not good. You cannot have us stay in here. Someone might not make it back out...

Chris:

~screams~ It's my show! I decide where we go! Next to return is Pete! He and Bridgette recently got together while we were relocating from the high school!

Dawn:

~VO: There is something not right about this house! Chris is not being filly honest with us. Something is going to go very wrong...

Geoff:

~screams~ What?! No, babe! This can't be true!

Bridgette:

~goes to greet Pete at the bus~ It is true, Geoff. Deal with it.

Pete:

~walks off of the bus with his bass guitar~ Hey, hun.

Bridgette:

~coos and kisses his cheek~ Hey, Pete!

Geoff:

~is jealous~ Hey, bro! What are you doing with my girl?!

Pete:

~is staying calm~ She's not your girl, bro. She's mine, now.

Bridgette:

C'mon hun... ~takes Pete's arm and pulls him away~

Chris:

Awh, how sweet! Anywho, next to return is Lightning!

Lightning:

~jumps from the top of the bus~ Sha-bam! Hey, all! Lightning's gonna win this! Sha-Lightning!

Chris:

~groans and shakes his head~ Now for the enterance of Noah and Cody!

Cody:

~is clutching to Noah's arm, grinning~

Noah:

~has a book in one hand and Cody in the other, rolling his eyes~ I only came back here for Cody... Nothing else.

Cody:

Awh, Noah! Don't be like that.

Noah:

~rustles Cody's hair with the book~ Hush, you.

Chris:

~gags slightly~ Bleh! Uhg... Next up is Ariel and Amber!

Amber:

~steps out of the bus and looks around, still sporting a slight black eye~ Ahg. I was hoping Chris was replaced or something...

Ariel:

~giggles lightly~ C'mon, Amber! Be happy for once!

~VO This season looks promising... I mean, with the creepy mansion, I'll finally be able to show off the other side of me... Hehe...~

Amber:

I'll be happy once I win the million!

Ariel:

Aren't you happy with me..? ~is slightly hurt~

Amber:

~stays quiet, then holds Ariel close to her~ Of course I am... I'm sorry, hun. ~kisses her forehead softly~

Chris:

If you're finished... I need to introduce someone very special! It's Izzy!

~groans are heard from all around~

Izzy:

~screeches as she runs quickly out of the bus and into the crowd~ Hey! Hi!

Chris:

~chuckles at the sight of the panicked contestants~ And last but not least, Jay and Mickey!

Mickey:

~is rolling Jay's wheelchair off of the ramp in the back of the bus~

Jay:

~has a small smile on his face~

~mumbles are heard~

Jay:

~pulls Mickey onto his lap on the chair~ Hey, guys...

Mickey:

~looks around at the crowd~

~Amber walks up to Jay's chair~

Amber:

Jay... Why did you stay there with him..? You would still be able to walk if you had just walked away...

Jay:

~looks at her straight in the eyes~ She was going to hurt Mickey if I had gone... I just knew he would. I couldn't let that happen...

Amber:

~is shocked~ So you risked your life for her..? All I got from Heather was a black eye...

Mickey:

~nuzzling into Jay~ He's so sweet...

Chris:

Pay attention to me! Not cripple boy! ~pouts~ Everyone! Inside the house NOW!

~the contestants begin to enter the house one by one~

~Jay is rolled in by Mickey~

Jay:

~gets a chill the second he enters the house~ D-Damn...

Mickey:

~grabs his shoulders~ You okay, Jay..?

Jay:

~nods lightly and sighs~ Yeah, something just feels... Wrong...

~Gwen and Courtney walk in, arms linked~

Gwen:

Ooh... Spooky... ~chuckles lightly~

Courtney:

~nods~ yeah, it is... Hold me..?

Gwen:

~nods quickly, wrapping her arms around the more tan girl~

Courtney:

~sighs in happiness~

~VO: Obviously, I like Gwen. She just thinks of us as friends, though...~

Gwen:

~VO: Courtney obviously only thinks of us as absolutely sucks! But I'll have to deal with it...~

~Amber and Ariel hold hands, walking in together~

Ariel:

Amber... Hold me...

~VO: I'm not really scared, of course. I'm a goth. How could I be?~

Amber:

~wraps her arms around Ariel, shivering lightly~

~VO: Wow... Ariel really is scared...

~Noah and Cody come next~

Noah:

~groans~ Wow. Scary... ~rolls eyes~

Cody:

~seems genuinely scared~ N-Noah..?

~after them comes Pete and Bridgette walking in with little to say, going to explore the house more~ 

~In comes Izzy~

Yahoo! Izzy's gonna win this! This place is so cool!

~jumps up the stairs to go explore~

~Harold walks in after her~

This place is odd... But it's nothing that my skills can't conquer!

~Lightning runs in after him, trampling Harold~

Sha-Bam! Lightning's got this place under control! ~flexes~

~Jo enters the house next~

Hmph. This place is something that my Brickhouse wouldn't be able to handle. Good thing I was chosen for this season, instead. ~crosses arms~

~Dawn walks in last~

Goodness... The aura to this place is... Wow... ~shakes head, walking immediately into the basement through an open archway and some stairs~ I need somewhere quiet...

Chris:

Confessional booth is over there! ~points to a door~

Dawn:

~Confessional: This place is not right... I have a feeling that it might be ha- ~the camera somehow dies, right after being at full battery~

Ariel:

~Confessional: ~grins widely~ This is going to be a fun season...~

Harold:

~Confessional: I step into the house, and... Gosh! It's creepy! But I stayed calm and... ~hears a pipe creak, running out of the confessional~ ~

Chris:

Main rule! If you exit through the door, you're ou-

~Harold screams wildly and bursts through the door, outside~

Chris:

And Harold is out! That's all the time we have for this episode! Meet us next time for another episode of... ~walks outsode so none of the contestants can hear him~ Total Drama Haunted Horrors!

**[And that's all she wrote for this chapter! Already one person down! Are you guys liking the new season..? Sorry for ending TDHS so suddenly. Love you all! xoxo]**


	2. The Terrors of Love

**[I'm definitely liking the feel of this season a bit better. No specific thing I have to go by, and not too many characters. Expect this to be finished eventually. 3 **

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS LESBIANS, GAYS, STRAIGHTS AND CHRIS.]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror, sixteen of the continent's craziest teens were brought here to the Wawanakwa House of Horrors! Some were dating, some were hating, and some were single forever! They were given a chance to look around the house before I left them in there! As if /I/ would stay there! Ha! Nooope! Anywho, the rules were simple enough. If you leave the house, you're out! And every few days, an elimination is held! A few of the contestants realized that something was wrong, but only one of them knows what it was! In the end, Harold heard one bad sound and ran out of there. Who'll be chickening out this time? Find out right here on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~the cameras are placed all over the house, and all of the contestants are seen relaxing except for Dawn, who is meditating in the basement~

Dawn:

I must know... Who is here? What are your plans? ~silence for a few seconds~

~the house rattles slightly~

Dawn:

Oh... Well, that's not very nice.

~the rattling can be felt all across the house~

Izzy:

Woah! Earthquake! No, wait! It's the alpacalypse! ~runs around~

Jo:

~gets up and starts to do pushups~ One! Two! Three!

~Lightning sees this~

Lightning:

You think you can do more pushups than Lightning?! Nope!

~gets on the floor and starts to do pushups~ Sha-One! Sha-Two! Sha-Four! Sha-Triangle! Sha-Nine!

Noah:

~groans as he wakes up and immediately start to read~ You go, muscle-head...

~Cody is still asleep, nuzzling into Noah~

Cody:

Mmm... ~holds both Noah and Jerry close to him~

~Courtney is playing with Gwen's hair~

Courtney:

You have such amazing hair! ~runs her fingers through the short, green and blue hair~

Gwen:

~blushes lightly~ Th-Thanks, Courtney...

~Izzy pops up behind them~

Izzy:

Are you two dating? I mean, it's so obvious that Gwen li-

~Gwen grabs her hair, trying to keep her quiet~

Izzy:

Yehehe! This is fun! Anyway, as I was saying, It's also obvious that Courtney is seriously cr-

Courtney:

~shoves a pillow into Izzy's face~

Gwen:

Wait... What was that, Izzy..?

Courtney:

~raises a brow and sighs, removing the pillow~ You really want to know..? Fine..

Izzy:

Wait..! You didn't know?! You two are so obviously crazy for each other!

~after a bit of silence, Gwen speaks up~

Gwen:

R-Really? Courtney, you..?

Courtney:

~nods slowly~ Yeah... But do you really..?

Izzy:

~laughs loudly, interrupting the moment~ Now that you two know, my work here is done! ~jumps up into the ceiling and dissapears~

~in the next moment, the two girls who once hated each other now share their first passionate kiss together~

~the camera changes to a view of Jay and Mickey, stuck on the first floor because there are only stairs~

Jay:

Mickey, you know you can go upstairs, right? I'll be fine on my own.

Mickey:

~shakes her head~ Hun, there is something not right about this house. I'm not leaving you down here alone.

Jay:

~sighs and nods~ Fine... Let's at least go get something to eat, then...

~Mickey wheels her boyfriend to the kitchen~

~Pete and Bridgette are seen in the top of the house~

Pete:

~is playing his guitar for Bridgette~

Bridgette:

~is smiling widely at her romantic boyfriend~ W-Wow...

~Geoff is watching from the doorway, but neither seem to notice him~

Geoff:

~rolls eyes and walks in~ C'mon, babe! I know you! You don't really like what this guy does!

Bridgette:

~turns to face him~ Maybe I do, Geoff! You were never romantic to me. Ever.

Pete:

~raises a brow as he wathes this, willing to step in if he needs to~

Geoff:

~gasps~ What are you talking about?! I took you to so many parties, babe.

Bridgette:

~crosses her arms~ Where you ignored me the entire time, and hung out with your friends!

Geoff:

~thinks about this for a second, then shakes his head~ It doesn't matter, babe. I was the best for you! Not this sham of a dude.

Pete:

~walks up to him~ Tell me, what does sham even mean? Do you know?

Geoff:

~is speechless~ ...

:Pete:

Exactly. I'm so much better for her than you ever were.

Geoff:

~is still trying to find what to say~ Well...

Bridgette:

~points to the door~ Get out, Geoff. What we had is over. Deal with it.

Geoff:

~is resisting every urge to attack Pete~ You know what? I don't need you, Bridge. ~walks out, stopping atthe door to listen to them~

Pete:

~to Bridgette~ God, what is his deal?

Bridgette:

He's overly attached. We don't need him ruining things for us... ~smiles sincerely~ Please, play more..?

Pete:

~nods and starts to play the bass guitar slowly~

~Ariel and Amber are alone in one of the bedrooms, and noises can be heard from the other side, but this show is rated T, so we cannot show that here~

~the camera skips into later in the day, where everyone is gathered around in the living area of the house~

~Dawn is sitting, cross-legged, in the middle of the room~

Dawn:

May I have everyone's attention, please... I need to inform you all of something.

Lightning:

~with a tub of protein~ Scoopy and I are listenin', creepy girl!

~Gwen and Ariel are doing gothic stuff next to each other~

Gwen:

I walked into this house, and immediately, I felt something...

Ariel:

Me too... Something isn't right. And if this girl's reputation is what it's lived up to be, she knows exactly what's going on. ~nods slightly and looks at Dawn~

~You could see a mixture of fear and excitement in both girls' eyes~

~Pete is playing his guitar and Jay is singing to the song next to him, but they stop when they hear Dawn talk~

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ Uhg. Great. Now you're gonna tell us that this house is haunted or something... ~crosses arms~ But I'm listening. I won't believe it, but I'm listening.

Cody:

~clinging onto Noah~ Noah... What if it's not good?

Noah:

~stroking his hair~ Calm down, little man. It's alright. ~has an expressionless look on his face as he looks at Dawn~

Courtney:

~smiles and sits on the floor next to Dawn~ And when you're done, I have something to say as well.

~Dawn nods and proceeds to talk~

My fellow Total Drama contestants, I must inform you of a terrible act done by Christopher McLean.

~she gains the attention of most of the housemates~

Jay:

What did he do?!

Noah:

Is there anything Chris did that /isn't/ terrible? ~rolls eyes~

Jo:

~crosses arms with a chuckle~ Oh, /this/ will be good.

Dawn:

It seems that he has put us in a house wi- ~the rug is pulled out from under her, and she falls onto her back~

~more murmurs from the contestants~

Gwen:

~is wide eyed~ Cool...

Ariel:

~shivers and nods, grabbing Amber and holding her close, pretending to be scared~ D-Did you see that?!

Amber:

~rubs the goth's hair~ It's alright, Ariel... Don't worry...

Ariel:

~Confessional: Why do I act scared? Because I love seeing Amber when she's protective... What can I say? It's hot.~

~is clinging to Amber tightly~ Thank you...

Lightning:

Sha-What?! No way! That's sha-crazy!

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ Nice special effects, McLean. But you'll have to do better than that!

~in the luxury trailer right next to the house~

Chris:

~laughing~ She thinks it's me?! Hahaha! Nope!

~back in the house~

Courtney:

~gets up~ Th-That was... Real! ~backs away slowly~

Gwen:

~walks up to Courtney~ It's alright, Court. Trust me...

Courtney:

~shakes head, backing towards the door~ I don't really do well when I'm in situations like this...

Gwen:

~is trying to convince Courtney to stay~

~Noah speaks up~

Noah:

Just let her go... One less person we need to deal with in this house. ~reads his book~

Gwen:

~shoots a glare at Noah, then tries to comfort Courtney~ I can't stop you from going, but... They don't know about us yet.

Courtney:

~screams~ Gwen and I are dating okay bye! ~runs out the door~

Gwen:

~left standing there~ Shit...

~more talking can be heard~

Pete:

Damn... Did Chris really put us here, knowing what it was he put us in?

Jay:

Obviously he knew. I mean, it's Chris. He's smarter than we give him credit for.

Amber:

~sighs and nods~ That's the truth...

Jo:

You're all so idiotic. I mean, it's obviously Chris messing with us! Come on!

Mickey:

~looks at Jo~ Does it look like Chris gives a damn about us? If it were just effects, he would be in the house with us!

Cody:

~still clinging tightly to Noah~ Sh-She's got a point...

~camera turns to Pete and Bridgette~

Pete:

Hey, if it really is something paranormal, the best plan would be to find out what it wants.

Bridgette:

~nods quickly~ Right! Hey, Dawn! Do you have any idea what it's like..?

Geoff:

~is glaring at Pete and Bridgette, not saying a word~

Dawn:

~sits up with a small groan~ I don't know, but the aura emitting from these walls are not good colors... I believe that whatever it is... It's not friendly. It may even be malicious.

Lightning:

Malicious? Mal?! It might be Mal?! No! Lightning don't like him!

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ She means it might be evil, Light-Bolt.

~Lightning sits and looks rather confused~

Dawn:

It's best that we all stay in pairs or groups. Who knows what will happen if we are alone...

~the camera zooms out of the house, to Chris~

Chris:

Well, the secret is out! Most believe, one does not, and one chickened out! Let's see what happens next time on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS TIME. REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE SEASON SO FAR? DO YOU AGREE WITH WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE YOU SCARED YET? THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! BYEE!]**


	3. Terror Behind the Walls

**[Hey, guys! Are you liking the new season so far? Who do you think is leaving, this time? This is the last chapter before the first double elimination challenge! Just to let you know! **

**One more thing. I will be adding some characterisitics from the TDT versions of the characters. Which is why Bridgette is so sassy, and why some things in this episode happen. **

**Tell me. Have any of you seen the show Chiller 13: Fear is Real?**

**I'm doing a season like that, too. **

**It's where you are sent to some scary locations, and one person in the group is the "killer".**

**Meaning that they can use this box, (three times only) and eliminate the player of their choosing. **

**But they need to be cunning about it.**

**What do y'all think about that?**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy 3]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horrors! We found out how bad Lightning really is at math, making me happy that we didn't continue with the school season. Geoff got jealous of Bridgette's new boyfriend. Dawn surprised everyone with the stunning reveal about the house! Some believed... And one did not! In the end, the news was a bit too much for Courtney to handle, and she left the house. What hauntings are in store for our victims, today? Find out right now on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~it's dark at the house, during a thunderstorm, and everyone is still awake~

~a view of the basement can be seen, where Dawn is meditating~

Dawn:

Oh, spirits of this house, why do you linger? What are your intentions? Who are you..?

~a long silence is held, before Dawn slowly opens her eyes and immediately gasps as the camera from down there dies unexpectedly~

~on the next floor, Geoff and Pete are seen fighting, with Bridgette sitting on the couch~

Geoff:

I'm telling you, she's my babe!

Pete:

~rolls eyes~ And I'm telling /you/ that she's mine now. So back off! ~pushes you away

Bridgette:

~quietly talking~ Guys...

Geoff:

~pushes Pete back~ Don't touch be, brah. Seriously.

Pete:

~pushes him again~ I'll touch you all I want, dude.

~Chris, who is standing at the door, bursts into laughter~

Chris:

Dude! That sounded so... ~laughs harder, wiping a tear~ Oh...

Gwen:

~sitting on the couch, comforting Bridgette~ Uhg, Chris... What are you doing here?

Chris:

The power in my trailer is out, so I'm spending time here. ~cackles evilly~ Now, please. By all means... Continue!

~in that time, the fighting elevated dramatically~

Geoff:

~shoves Pete up against the wall~ Stay away from my babe!

Pete:

~groans in pain~ No damn way! She's not your babe anymore!

Bridgette:

~is being help down by Gwen~

Gwen:

Hush, honey... Trust me. It'll all be over soon...

Bridgette:

~tears fill her eyes as she watches this~

Geoff:

~bleeding from the cheek~ Ngh...

Pete:

~is sitting against the wall, looking at Bridgette~

Chris:

~is on the floor, laughing~

Bridgette:

~stands up and runs to Pete~ Pete! Baby, are you okay..? ~starts to tend to his cuts and bruises

Pete:

~nods slowly~ Y-Yeah, I'm fine...

Geoff:

~shakes head~ You know what, babe! Fine! It's over! I'm done with you, Bridgette! ~storms out of the house~

Chris:

~stops for a second, then starts laughing even more~ Ooh! Did he just... Think he broke up with you?! That's too good!

Pete:

~watches Geoff leave~ Bridgette... He's gone... ~closes eyes slowly~

Bridgette:

~looks at Chris~ Get someone in here to help him!

~Chris sighs and gets up, walking out of the house to go get someone~

~the camera changes to Jay rolling around the house in his chair~

Jay:

~wheels into the kitchen~ I might as well get something to eat... This damn storm is keeping me awake.

~he spends the next couple minutes making a sandwich~

Mmm... ~takes the first bite of his sandwich, then his chair starts to slowly move by itself~ Uhm...

~he drops the sandwich onto his lap and groans~

Damn chair...  
~grabs the wheels to stop it, but feels something pushing against them, causing him to roll faster~

Shit... Shit... Shit! Help!

~hears a door opening, thinking that someone is coming to help him, but the camera shows that it's the door to the basement opening by itself~

Oh, thank you! My chair is being buggy, and...

~doesn't hear anyone, and gulps~

Oh, god...

~his chair speeds off backwards, towards the door as screams are heard~

Nooo!

~the chair is stopped right at the tip of the staircase, and it's thought to be over~

Jay:

Oh, thank you...

~his chair is then quickly turned around so that he can see down the stairs, and all he sees in the basement is full darkness and two tiny red dots in the darkness~

What the hell..?

~the chair tips forward, and the sound of crashing metal and a thud is heard, then silence~

~on the second floor~

Mickey:

~gasps and looks around~ Did anyone else hear that..?

Izzy:

~nods quickly~ Yeah! I heard it! It was soooo spooky! You guys stay here! I'll go see what it was! Haha! ~runs down the stairs to investigate~

Mickey:

~is speechless, then sighs~ Alright... Whatever.

~Ariel and Amber are cuddling on the couch~

Ariel:

I feel so safe in your arms...

Amber:

~blushes lightly~ You do..? Thanks...

~next to them, Jo is shaking her head~

Jo:

Uhg. So gross... All lovey and stuff...

~earlier in the confessional~

Jo:

~confessional: ~is holding a picture of Brick and sighing with a small smile~ ~

~camera changes to the roof, where it is raining, but not too hard~

Lightning:

~is on the roof, twerking~ Lightning needs to get his energy out! What better way than to exercise! Sha-work it!

~next to him are Noah and Cody, seemingly not caring about what's going on next to them, and looking deeply into each other's eyes~

Noah:

~sighs and lays back~ Man, Gaps...

Cody:

~raises a brow as he cuddles into the tanner guy with a smile~ Mmm... My Bookworm...

~nuzzles into Noah's chest~

Noah:

~sighs happily and runs his fingers through the shorter boy's hair, closing his eyes~

~a few hours later~

Mickey:

~crying heavily, not knowing where Jay is~

Izzy:

~runs into the main room, where almost everyone is~ Hey, guys! Guess who I found!

~people turn their heads to the crazy girl and she jumps up~

Izzy:

Follow me! Follow me!

~she immediately goes to the stairs to the basement and points into the darkness~

~she believes she's pointing at Jay, but nobody can see him. All they can see is a pair of small, dark red eyes~

Dawn:

Oh, my...

~Ariel and Gwen grin slightly~

Lightning:

Sha-what?! That's not something to be excited about!

Mickey:

~gulps and shakes head~ I don't like looking at that...

Izzy:

~is confused~ Can you not see him? He needs help! You need to go down there! ~pushes Mickey towards the stairs~ Go!

Mickey:

~shakes head and gulps~ C-Can't someone come down with me..?

~almost everyone backs up a step, except for Dawn~

Dawn:

Do not worry, McKinley. I shall accompany you. ~takes her arm~ I have unfinished buiseness down there, anyway.

~as the two walk down the stairs, it's all silent except for the unmistakable sound of something sliding across the floor~

~they reach the bottom and look on the floor to see nothing there~

Dawn:

Hmm... There is someone down here. But they are not alone. Meaning, neither are we...

Mickey:

~nods and looks around~ How much have you explored down here..?

Dawn:

~shakes head~ Almost nowhere at all. Only where the terrible aura is at it's lightest...

Mickey:

Well, I need you to look around here for anything out of the ordinary with anything. Please... I think Jay might be down here...

Dawn:

~looks around slowly~ Hmmm... ~gasps loudly~ Oh, my...

~Mickey is a bit shaken up by this~

Mickey:

What's wrong? Please tell me it's nothing completely bad...

Dawn:

~runs across the basement, running into a wall~

Jay is here. But he is fading... Quickly. We must help him!

Mickey:

~goes wide eyed~ Jay! No! ~runs to her and feels the wall, banging at it~ Jay! Can you hear me?!

~a low groan can be heard from the other side of the wall, followed by a loud growl~

Dawn:

~shakes head~ Jay is not alone. Nowhere near... I am afraid that if we do not get to him soon...

Mickey:

~is still banging on the wall~

Let him go! Let him go!

~suddenly, steps can be heard from the stairs, and then a and then a familiar laugh~

Lightning:

Ha! Sha-Lightning's got this under control! He's gonna help the cripple dude!

~runs to the two girls and starts to beat at the wall~ Let the dude go, wall! No wall is going to beat on a helpless guy like him on Lightning's watch!

Mickey:

~shakes head, but accept the help as cracking of wood and cement is heard~

~Lightning gets the wall down within a few seconds~

Dawn:

Excellent work, Lightning! You may not be the brightest, but you are glowing with compassion!

Lightning:

How can Lightning glow, but not be bright? He doesn't sha-get it.

~an angered scream can be heard from deep in the basement, and then silence~

Mickey:

~covers her ears~ What the hell?!

Dawn:

~shakes head~ I feel as though we may have angered whatever is here...

Lightning:

~runs into where Jay is and grabs him~ Let's sha-go!

Mickey:

What about his chair?! He can't do anything without it!

Lightning:

Sha-Forget about it! Lightning's got this all under control! No chair is needed! Lightning will sha-carry him!

Jay:

~coughs loudly~ Ngh... Th-Thank you...

~the four housemates run upstairs, right into one of the bedrooms~

Jay:

I owe you all... Seriously, I do. What can I do to repay this..?

Lightning:

Lightning's got an idea! Sha-Alliance! We could make it to the final four if we just stick together!

Dawn:

~raises a brow~ Oh, that sounds exceptional. I can see that you are all trustworthy, so why not!

Mickey:

~nods~ Alright, it's a deal. What's the plan..?

Jay:

~quietly talking~ The vote is tomorrow... We need to get rid of somebody without fear, and who would never be of use...

Mickey:

~grins slightly~ I know just the person...

~camera zooms to the main room of the house~

Chris:

Terror! Drama! Love! Hate! All words used for this season! We're one more contestant down, and lucky number thirteen to go! See who comes next time on another horrifying episode of Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~the music changes to an eerie tone as the camera flashes to the main basement one, which is now charged up completely~

~The one thing that is easily seen is Jay's chair, which is rolling back and forth in a slow manner, and then the camera cuts to black~

**[Do you guys like the season so far? Am I trying too hard..? I sort of had doubts when writing this episode, but I guess I liked how it came out. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed! Leave a review, PM me or anything! Even follow my main Twitter at Jay_TotalDrama. What do you think of the idea I had at the beginning? I'm sort of a horror fan, if you didn't know. x3 I love you all! Thanks for the continued support!]**


	4. A Terrifying Decision

[**Oh, nO! It's the fanboy! Run!**

**Hehe...**

**Anyways, how did you like lat week's episode? **

**How did you like this new one?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You didn't read it yet?! **

**What?!**

**That's not good! **

**READ IT!]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror! Geoff and Pete's fighting scale rose sharply, causing Pete to get the snot beat out of him! In the end of that, Geoff quit an left Bridgette and Pete to love! Jay had an "unfortunate" accident at the hands of our unseen resident. An alliance was made, some tears were shed, and Lightning broke a wall in this house that I will NEVER get back! But it's all in the name of ratings, right? There's only one sure thing for this episode, and that's that somebody will be voted off tonight on another episode of Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~the episode startswith Mickey, Jay, Dawn and Lightning in the bedroom, a day after the events of the last episode~

Jay:

~laying on the bed, having left his chair in the basement~ So... Someone needs to go today, but who?

Dawn:

~sitting, legs crossed, in the middle of the room~ I am not quite sure. Does anyone have any ideas?

Mickey:

~sighs lightly~ I'd say it has to be somebody who would vote for us...

Jay:

That's an alright idea, but- ~is interrupted~

Lightning:

Lightning thinks that it needs to be someone who isn't afraid of anything! ~nods and flexes~

~everything goes quiet for a minute as the other three stare at Lightning~

Lightning:

Sha-what? Was that not good? ~shrugs~ Sorry!

Jay:

~shakes head~ No, Lightning... That was genius!

Mickey:

God, Lightning! You can't count, but you can make strategy like that? No wonder you've been to a finale, before.

Lightning:

~nods and flexes again~ Sha-yeah! Lightning's number one!

Dawn:

I agree, Lightning. You are very smart when it comes to this. And now, we must discuss who to vote for, and get others to vote for them as well.

Jay:

~raises a brow~ I have someone in mind...

Lightning:

I do, too! Sha-yeah!

Mickey:

~grins~ I think I know who you're talking about...

Dawn:

I believe I know who you have in mind...

~at the same time, they say a name, but the camera is switched to another room, so the name cannot be heard~

~the camera view of the living room is shown, showing Noah and Cody~

Cody:

~panicking~ Noah... D-Did you see what happened to Jay, yesterday? Something creepy is going on in this house...

Noah:

~sighs and puts down his copy of Murder on the Orient Express~ Gaps, calm down...

Cody: 

~shakes head and stands up~ I can't... This house is just so... ~shivers~

Noah:

~rubs the shorter guy's shoulders~ Cody... I'm here. You don't have to be scared when I'm here. Trust me. ~flashes a sincere smile~

Cody:

I just... Can't... I'm sorry... ~walks towards the door~

Noah:

~crosses arms~ Cody Anderson! I'll let you go, but you're forgetting something /very/ important. ~grabs him by the arm~

Cody:

~checks his pockets~ Epipen, Game Guy, wallet... What am I missing..?

Noah:

~pulls him closer, yanking him into a deep kiss~

Cody:

~is caught by surprise and yelps at the yank, but kisses back passionately~ Mmm..?!

Noah:

~pulls away from the kiss slowly~ I love you, little man.

Cody:

~stomach turns as he smiles slowly~ And I love you, Bookworm...

Noah:

~grins and nods~ Now you can go.

Cody:

~blushes dark and nods~ Alright... Have fun..

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Yeah, as if that's possible...

~a single tear rolls down Noah's face as Cody leaves through the door~

Noah:

~Confessional: "Now, I need to win. For the little geek... I will do ANYTHING to win. And I know just who to vote for first..."~

~the camera changes to Bridgette and Pete in the kitchen~

Pete:

~holding a frozen bag of peas up to his eye~ Uhg...

Bridgette:

You know... Black eyes make you look tough. I like them... ~is trying to make Pete feel better~

Pete:

~shakes head~ I just had a fight with your ex-boyfriend... How is that attractive?

Bridgette:

Uhm... ~changes the subject~ So... Who are we voting for today?

Pete:

~speaks up quickly~ Either Lightning or Izzy. They're the two most fearless ones.

Bridgette:

I'd go more Lightning... Izzy could be persuaded to join our side...

Pete:

~nods lightly~ I guess that can work...

Bridgette:

So, it's decided. We're voting for Lightning!

~in a small bedroom, Amber, Ariel and Jo are fighting~

Jo:

I'm telling you! Lightning has to go! 

Amber:

~nods~ Damn right, he does!

Ariel:

~staying calm~ Lightning cannot possibly be swayed by anyone. He will vote on his own most of the time. This is assured. However, Izzy is crazy enough to vote for anyone, as long as she knows she has allies. She must be the one to go.

~Gwen is listeing in from the doorway~

Gwen:

~Confessional: "I've been in a season with both of them, before. Ariel is completely wrong about the way those two play. It's the oppisite, actually. But I do think Izzy needs to go... Hmmm... But at the same time-" Confessional ends abruptly~

~back in the room~

Amber:

Ariel. You're going to be in /so/ much trouble with me if you don't vote for Lightning.

Ariel:

What kind of trouble..?

Amber:

~narrows eyes~ You don't want to know...

Ariel:

~sighs and nods Y-Yes, ma'am...

Amber:

~Confessional: "Ma'am..? I like that. ~chuckles~" ~

~on the roof~

Izzy:

~running around~ Woohoo! Izzy knows just who to vote for!

~ a few hours later ~

Chris:

~walks into the house~ Attention, contestants! It's time to vote! All of you will go into the basement one at a time and cast your votes!

Jay:

~is being carried by Lightning~ Uhm...

Chris:

~rolls eyes~ Uhg, fine. Jay, you can be carried by Lightning.

Lightning:

~pats Jay's back~ Sha-yeah! We've got this, bro!

Chris:

Alright, go and vote!

~Voting~

Jay:

Lightning and I vote for Izzy.

Lightning:

Sha-yeah! Woo!

Pete:

I vote for Lightning. ~nods~

Bridgette:

Voting for Lightning. Obviously. ~flips hair~

Jo:

Lightning is going down.

Dawn:

My vote is for Izzy.

Amber:

Lightning. He's totally gone. I mean, Ariel would never disobey what I say.

Ariel:

Sorry about this, Amber... I vote for Izzy.

Mickey:

I'm voting for Izzy. There's no way she can stay.

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ I hate so many of these people so much... But I'll have to vote for Lightning. He's standing in my way, and I need to win this... For Cody.

Izzy:

Izzy votes for Jay! Yeah! He's going home!

Gwen:

I'll vote for... Uhm... ~can't choose~

~back in the main room~

~Amber discussing with everyone, finding out who voted for who, seeing that it's four and five, with Lightning having more votes~

Amber:

~turns to Ariel and Gwen~

Now, hun. I know /you/ voted for Lightning, so it wouldn't matter! he's gone!

Chris:

The votes have been tallied, and a loser is chosen! The bottom three are... Lightning, Izzy and Jay! the three of you, stand near the door! One of you is going home.

Jay:

Please, don't say that word to me...

Lightning:

It's alright, bro! I got you! ~carries Jay to the door as Izzy goes there, too~

Chris:

The one who got the least amount of votes was... Jay! Who was voted for by Izzy! Only her, too!

Amber:

~mouths to Ariel~ "Told you."

Ariel:

~looks down with a frown~

Izzy:

No way! He's supposed to go home!

Chris:

~looks at Lightning and Izzy~ The person who is leaving this house is...

Lightning:

~has a slight grin~

Izzy:

~is laughing evilly~ He didn't go home! Hahah! 

Chris:

~grins and yells loudly~

Izzy! You got six votes to Lightning's five! You're out!

Lightning:

Sha-woo! I knew it! Lightning stays another day!

Izzy:

~gasps~ What?! Izzy lost?

Chris:

Yes, Izzy lost. Chri- Er... /I/ counted the votes myself!

Amber:

~is counting on her fingers, then goes wide eyed~

~Confessional: "Ariel... She voted for Izzy?! What?!"~

Izzy:

I won't be far! Mwahaha! ~jumps out the door and onto the roof~

Chris:

Well... That's odd...

Amber:

~screams~ Ariel!

Ariel:

~gulps and runs up the stairs~

Chris:

~cackles evilly~ Well, isn't that fun! But that's all the time we have for now! Meet us here next time on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[Questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything, just PM or ask in the reviews! **

**What should Amber do about Ariel?**

**Are you liking the season so far?**

**Thank you all for your support! I'm having so much fun writing this season. **

**I love you all, and thank you again.**

**Bye!]**


	5. A Horrifying Surprise

**[Hai, guys! How're you liking the fic so far? **

**I got a a BIIIG surprise, today! **

**Woo!**  
**Wanna guess what it is?**

**Too bad!**

**You'll learn in a few minutes, anyway! **

**pLEASE ENJOY THE FOOD]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror! Cody decided that he had enough, and left the competition. The alliance worked well together, claiming its first victim! Izzy! Ariel went against what her girlfriend said, and was the reason Izzy left! What will Amber do about her girlfriend?! How will the Alliance fare now?! How will our contestants handle the newest dramatic news for this season?! Find out tonight on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~the camera is on the main floor, looking at the door~

Chris:

~bursting through the door~ Good evening, contestants!

~the camera slowly circles the room to see the reactions of everybody~

Gwen:

~sitting on the couch, rolling her eyes~ Uhg...

Amber:

Not now, McLean! I need to yell. ~turns to Ariel~ What the hell caused you to disobey me like that?!

Ariel:

~is staying completely silent, huddled on the couch with tears running down her face~

Amber:

~cracks knuckles~ Uhg!

Pete:

~squeezing Bridgette's hand~ Hey, Chris.

Bridgette:

~flips her hair, sitting on the couch~ Heh..

Lightning:

~is doing pushups next to Jo~ Sha-Nine! Sha-Fourteen! Sha-Six! Sha-Black!

Jo:

~sighs in frusteration, keeping up with his pushups~

Noah:

~has a stack of Sherlock Holmes books on a giant armchair next to him~ McLean... What is it?

Jay:

~laying on the couch with Mickey sitting on top of him~

Mickey:

~giggles evilly~ Hehe...

Dawn:

~sitting in the center of the room~ Christopher has a surprise for us... It is both pleasant, /and/ heartbreaking. And it will have disasterous results.

Chris:

~grins widely~ Awh, Dawn! Why would you think that? ~cackles evilly~

Dawn:

Because your aura has a mischevious tint to it...

Chris:

Oh, fooey! When am /I/ ever mischevious?!

~he gets angered glares from around the room~

Chris:

~clears throat~ A-Anyway... I have good new and bad news!

Dawn:

~rolls her eyes slightly~

Chris:

The good news! You have a new housemate! She was in the last season, but probably didn't get much attention. Meet... /Arabella/!

Arabella:

~walks into the house with a small smile~ Hey, guys.

~immediately, she catches the eye of Jay, who shifts uncomfortably under Mickey~

Jay:

~Confessional: "Heh... The new girl looks... Nice... But I- I have a girlfriend!"~

Mickey:

~sighs and looks at Jay~

~Confessional: "He was totally looking at her... Lucky me, I have my eye on someone /else/ as well!"~

Chris:

However, the bad news...

~dramatic pause~

Noah:

Get on with it!

Gwen:

~rolls eyes~ Seriously! We don't have all day!

Chris:

~groans~ Uhg! You guys are no fun! Someone is getting voted out tonight! You have two hours to choose who! And it cannot be Arabella!

~silent murmurs are heard before the room is eventually almost fully cleared out~

~Lightning gets up and holds his hand out to Mickey~ C'mon, girl! Get off the little man!

Mickey:

~nods and takes his hand, blushing, getting pulled off of Jay~

Lightning:

~picks Jay up and walks next to Dawn~ Time to talk, girl!

Arabella:

~is sitting on the couch, about to be in the room alone~

Jay:

~in Lightning's arms~ Hey, Arabella. Come with us. It's not good to be alone in this house...

Arabella:

~nods quickly, walking up to Lightning and Jay~

~Confessional: "Hmm... Two cute guys. But which one to choose..?"~

Mickey:

~narrows her eyes, looking at Arabella~ Hmph.

Dawn:

~gets up, leading the group upstairs into the large bedroom

~Confessional: "I sense a heated danger between the new girl and Mickey. We must think before making allies, next time."~

~in the kitchen, everything is completel destroyed when Chef walks in~

Chef:

Wh-Wha..? Who did..? ~hears a creak coming from behind him, looking to see the basement door open~ Hmph. Dang kids trying to scare me. But it takes more than that to scare this old dude!

~he walks towards the door~ Heh. I wonder which one it is...

Izzy:

~jumps up from the basement, screaming~ Whoo!

Chef:

~jumps back with a gasp~ Izzy?! What are you doing here? Ya dang child! You got eliminated!

Izzy:

I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Jay's wheelchair is down there, but it's ALIVEEE! Hahaha!

Chef:

~is scared~ A-Alive?! No way! It's just a chair!

Izzy:

Jeez. You're such a scaredy cat! Haha! But yeah! It's moving by itself, and there was a pair of giant red eyes floating above it! It was soooooo scary! Woo!

Chef:

Awh, shut it! I bet I could last down there just as long as you can!

Izzy:

Wanna bet? If Izzy last's longer than you, she gets to keep the wheelchair!

Chef:

~stays silent for a second~ Why would you..? Fine. Let's go! If Chef w- Er... If /I/ win, you leave the house and clean up the mess you made in the kitchen!

Izzy:

Izzy made no mess in the kitchen, Cheffy Poo. She's been downstairs the whole time. Now, let's go!

~she drags a screaming Chef into the basement~

~in the kitchen~

Pete:

I seriously think we should vote for Lightning again...

Bridgette:

~nods quickly~ Yeah. We almost had him yesterday, so he's sure to go tonight.

~the two come to an easy agreement and nod~

~up in the large bedroom~

Lightning:

We need to get someone out who sha-voted for Lightning!

Jay:

~nods slowly~ Mhmm... ~is looking at Arabella and Mickey, who are sitting next to each other~

Arabella:

I watched the episode. The two people who thought of Lightning first were Pete and Bridgette. One of them has to go!

Dawn:

~nods~ I agree with you. But which one of them..?

Mickey:

~yells out quickly~ Pete!

Jay:

~is thrown from his haze and nods~ Y-Yeah, Pete... He's less likely to be scared away.

~the whole group nods in agreement~

~in the next room, Amber and Ariel are heard, with Gwen standing at the doorway~

Amber:

I cannot believe you went against me and voted for Izzy! How dare you?!

Ariel:

I did what I thought was necessary for us in this competition! You know that!

Amber:

Well you know what?! you have ni damn idea how this game works, then. You're just an idiot if you think that you know more about this than I do.

Ariel:

Well, maybe I do know just as much as you. ~looks at her girlfriend timidly~

Amber:

~furiously stands up and cracks her knuckles~ You little bit- ~catches herself and groans~ Uhg!

Ariel:

~backs up against a wall, terrified and squeezing her eyes shut~ No...

Amber:

~angrily walks towards the door~ Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. ~is stopped by Gwen~

Gwen:

Hell no, anger puff. You go apologize to your girl. Now.

Amber:

Or..? ~narrows eyes~

Gwen:

~grins and whispers in her ear~ Look. I'm lonely. So are you, at this point. I can make it worth your while if you just show me you can be a /good girl/...

Amber:

~takes a step back, looking Gwen up and down~ Hmm...  
~sighs and nods, walking over to Ariel~ Babe...

Ariel:

~fearfully looks up at Amber, tears in her eyes~ Y-Yes..?

Amber:

~kneels down to the goth and kisses her forehead~ I'm so sorry for snapping at you... ~looks down~ I love you...

Ariel:

~looks away with a small sigh~ I... I love you, too... And I primise to make it up to you... Somehow...

Amber:

~kisses her girlfriend's cheek~ Yay...

~the camera turns to the main room, two hours later, with Lightning and Pete standing by the door~

Chris:

~sighs~ Each of you have gotten quite a number of votes tonight. One of you just got a bit higher than the other. ~snickers evilly~ But tonight's loser is...  
~dramatic pause~

.

.

.

.

.

Pete!

Pete:

~shrugs and looks around~ Alright, then... ~grabs his bass and heads for the door~

Bridgette:

~screams and runs after him~ No! Pete!

Chris:

Woah, little one! Where do you think /you're/ going?

Bridgette:

With my boyfriend, you jackass! Now let me go! I'm leaving the house!

~whispers are heard from around the room~

Chris:

For a boy..? Erm... Alright! Bye! ~pushes her out of the house and grins~  
One more surprise for you all!

~points to the screen, having it play all of the night's confessionals~

~Mickey and Jay glare at each other~

Arabella:

~gasps~ Oooh... Drama!

Lightning:

~looks around~ Mickey likes another guy? Sha-who? Lightning only likes two girls! But who to choose..? ~kisses both his biceps~

Mickey:

~looks hurt~ Jay... You said you loved me, but that you're attracted to her. You seem confused...

Jay:

~in lightning's arms~ Mickey, you said that you liked someone else... I only said that I was attracted...

Mickey:

Still... When you want to talk about who you choose, come talk to me. I'll give you my answer, as well.

~camera cuts out everything else besides Chris~

Chris:

Well, that's another night and another two contestants down! Will Jay and Mickey solve their problems? Will Chef abd Izzy ever come back?! Find out the answers to both these questions whenever they reveal themselves on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

credits~

**[What should Ariel do for Amber to make it up to her?**

**What is Gwen gonna do to Amber to make it up to her**

**(BTW, Gwamber is a ship from a couple TD RPs on Twitter.**

**Now broken up (ish)**

**What do you guys think of the little surprise? Who should Jay choose? Who should Arabella choose? Who should Mickey choose? WHO SHOULD LIGHTNING CHOOSE?!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BAAAIII**

**OH, WAIT!**

**QUICK!**

**I HAVE AN IDEA**

**There are two ideas that I have for future seasons. One being a "King of the Nerds" season, and one being an Olympic games one.**

**Whatcha thinkl?**

**Mkay BAIII!]**


	6. Haunting Drama

[**THE FANBOY IS LATE WITH HIS NEW CHAPTER**

**KILL HIM**

**NOUU I SORRIE!**

**Seriously, though. Sorry for being a day late. Been sort of unmotivated to write because stuff's going on.**

**But**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AH LUV U GUISE SO I RIGHT 4 YUH**

**And to answer one of my reviews...**

**FiveDyes (JayxMike) is a dead ship.**

**Deal with it.**

**Mkay.**

**Seriously**

**Here you go.**

**But really quick!**

**Should I write smut? x3**

**I'm just wondering, cus I put a lot of smut-worthy moments in my fics.**

**Even in this chapter, there's one!**

**x3**

**OH WELL**

**BAIII]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror! A little surprise came in the form of a purple haired little person! Also known as, Arabella! With her coming in, there was a vote! Chef and Izzy had a little meeting before going missing. Arabella caused drama between Jay and Mickey. In the end, Pete and Bridgette left together. One by vote, and the other by choice. That's two down, and way too many to go! Seriously, these kids just need to leave, already! What sort of drama will go on this week? Find out right now on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~the camera in the basement comes up, showing it completely empty, even though Chef and Izzy went down there just a day before~

~the cameraman goes up the stairs, and a bang is heard, followed by a shrill scream from under the stairs~

Camera man:

What the hell?! I seriously don't get paid enough for this, man...

~as he ascends the stairs, the camera cuts out, but the microphone is still on, so that a low, raspy chuckle can be heard before another scream and the sound of something, or /someone/ falling down the stairs~

~camera goes to Chris~

Chris:

~speaking into a microphone, so that his voice is heard throughout the house~ Hello, housemates! You've now reached what I call the haldway point of the competition! I don't expect any of you to leave on your own anymore, so... Every episode, a vote will be made to send someone home! That's atleast one eviction per day! Alright, have a good day!

~the camera view is now of the kitchen, where Jay is seen being carried by Lightning, as Arabella and Mickey argue and Dawn sits at the table, eating a salad~

Arabella:

And you know what?! You don't [bleep]ing treat him right!

Mickey:

What the hell are you talking about?! You just got here! I've had my eye on him for a long time!

~Jay and Lightning are whispering to each other~

Lightning:

Sha-who are they talking about..?

Jay:

I don't know... They both like each of us...

~the two continue to watch the fighting~

Arabella:

You have a /boyfriend/! Stay away from Lightning!

~the boys both go wide eyed~

Mickey:

So?! Not like I give a damn about Jay anymore! He's practically useless! Damn dude can hardly walk! ~quickly covers her mouth~ Oh, g-god...

~camera turns to Jay, who already has tears in his eyes~ M-Mickey...

Mickey:

J-Jay... I didn't mean it... I swear, I-

Lightning:

~interrupts her~ Sha-girl! You've got problems!

Dawn:

~shakes head~ My, McKinley. You have a hateful soul...

Jay:

~tears streaming down his face~ I can't believe you just...

Arabella:

~runs up to where Lightning is holding Jay~ You poor thing... I can't believe she said that...

Dawn:

~stands up, walking to them~ I too am sorry for you, Jay. And I am sorry to say that her aura showed truth in her words...

Jay:

You mean..? ~covers my face, sobbing quietly~

Lightning:

~narrows eyes at Mickey~ All in favor of kicking this sha-heartbreaker out of the alliance?!

Sha-I!

Dawn:

~nods firmly~ I.

Arabella:

~crosses arms with a smirk~ I!

Jay:

~stays quiet for a few seconds, then speaks up~ I... And also... We're through, Mickey.

Mickey:

~blinks, then narrows eyes~ You know what?! Fine. I don't need ANY of you! You're all going down!

~the room becomes empty when the alliance goes up into their bedroom, and Mickey goes to the main room~

Mickey:

With Chris' new rule... I'm so screwed... I need people on my side..

~Amber walks up to Gwen, who is in the bathroom, and closes the door~

Amber:

~whispers in her ear~ Alright... I forgave Ariel. Now, give me what I earned.

Gwen:

~grins slyly, nodding and pulling the brown haired girl towards her~ Fine... Let's have some fun...

~Ariel, who was following Amber, leans her head on the bathroom door to ear the unzipping of jeans and soft giggles~

Ariel:

Gwen told Amber to apologize... And is giving her /this/ in return..? B-But...

~soft whispers and slight moans can be heard from the bathroom, causing Ariel to tear up and shake her head, walking away from the bathroom~ Why me..?

~a crying Ariel stumbles into a smaller bedroom, where Jo and Noah are seen talking~

Jo:

~quickly looks to the door~ Hm..?!

Noah:

~takes one look at Ariel and rolls his eyes~ Oh, look. Drama! Woo...

Ariel:

~gulps, backing up~ S-Sorry...

Jo:

~raises a brow~ Might as well stay, maggot! You know we're in talks now, either way.

Noah:

~shoots a glare at Jo, then sighs~ Fine. But only if you keep this a secret. We're trying to figure out who to vote off, tonight...

Ariel:

~nods and wipes her eyes~ A-Amber...

~both of the others look at her oddly~

Jo:

Aren't you two dating?!

Noah:

Hm. Maybe you're not very trustworthy...

Ariel:

~shakes her head~ Amber is ch-cheating on me... Right now... With Gwen...

Jo:

Gwen..?! But she's...

Noah:

Jo. Quiet! Gwen will vote with us... We now have something against her.

Ariel:

You do..? ~blinks~

Jo:

/We/ do now, maggot. She'll join us without a doubt. Amber is gone.

Noah:

~sweetly smiles~ Who says the two meanest people here can't be a little sweet..? Especially for revenge.

~a few hours later~

~in the big bedroom~

Lightning:

Obviously Mickey is sha-gone! She'll have to get the other half of the house to all vote on one person for her NOT to go home!

Jay:

~is laying on the bed, face buried in a pillow as he sobs~

Arabella:

~is sitting on his back, rubbing his shoulders~ It'll be okay, Jay... You deserved so much better...

Dawn:

I agree with Lightning. McKinley needs to leave this house immediately. She is causing us to fret, and we need to focus on this.

Arabella:

~nods~ Yeah, she's seriously in trouble, now! She's got to go!

Jay:

~pulls his head up to show red, puffy eyes~ Yeah, she's gone... ~wipes his eyes, putting his head back down~

~the group then starts to talk about separate things, as Lightning looks at Arabella and Jay, then nods~

Lightning:

~Confessional: "The dude's been through so much... He deserves her. Lightning will find another girl! ~flexes~ Sha-Lightning!"~

~the camera switches to the smaller bedroom, where Gwen, Ariel, Jo and Noah are seen talking~

Gwen:

~looking down, staying quiet~

Jo:

Boyfriend kisser... Girlfriend [bleep]er... What's next?

Noah:

~narrows eyes~ Jo! Stop.

Ariel:

~looks at Gwen with a serious look~ Gwen... You have a girlfriend! Why..?!

Gwen:

~looks up, ashamed~ I wanted her to apologize... I did it for you! I'm sorry...

Jo:

~narrows eyes and half screams~ Well, maybe that doesn't cut it!

Ariel:

~sighs slightly~ Jo... Stop. ~looks away~ And Gwen... It's alright as long as you vote for Amber with us...

Gwen:

~nods quickly~ Of course! I promise!

Noah:

Well then... ~wriggles his brow~

Chris:

Time for the voting!

Noah:

Just in time...

~showing the votes through confessional~

Ariel:

I'm voting for Amber.

Amber:

I don't need Ariel anymore... I have Gwen! So obviously my vote is for the little traitor...

Lightning:

~carrying Jay on his back~ We sha-vote for Mickey!

Jay:

~nods in agreement~

Mickey:

I'm voting for Arabella! Little hoe..

Chef:

~the confessional is dark, and all that can be heard is his voice~ Help me! They've got Izzy and I taken hostage! It's not just ghosts or demons! It's that, and a- ~transition cuts out~

Gwen:

Staying true to my word. I vote for Amber. I never should have done anything with her...

Izzy:

Woo hoo! Izzy likes her new friends! Is this a vote?! Izzy votes for Jay! He's totally going home, this time! Woo! ~is pulled into the ceiling by something~

Dawn:

My vote is going for Mickey. She hurt the alliance, and she also hurt a very nice boy.

Jo:

~arms crossed~ Voting for Amber.

Arabella:

~looks into the camera~ I vote for Mickey. She hurt such a sweet, innocent guy...

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ As if it isn't obvious, I'm voting for Amber.

~back in the main room~ Alright, teens! Have I got a surprise for you! There seems to have been a tie! The two girls who ruined their relationships both have four votes!

Jay:

Two..?

Ariel:

Someone else got...?!

Chris:

Meaning Amber and Mickey! You're both out!

~the two girls look at each other~

~Jay and Ariel look at each other~

Amber:

~narrows eyes~ Wait... You cheated on Jay?!

Mickey:

And you, on Ariel..? Besides, no I didn't. I just said that... ~mumbles~ That I don't give a damn about him, and that he's useless...

Amber:

... ~walks up to her~ I swore to protect Jay after he took a way bigger hit for the same thing I did! NOBODY hurts him like that! ~grabs Mickey by the hair, dragging her out of the house~

Ariel:

~screams at Amber as she leaves~ Oh, and we're done! ~walks up to Jay and Lightning~ Lightning... Can you let him go..? I need to hug him...

Lightning:

~nods and brings him to a couch~ Sha-of course!

Ariel:

Jay... You poor thing... ~hugs him tightly~

Jay:

Heh... Thanks, sweetie... ~wraps his arms around her in a hug~

~Chris walks outside to where Amber is beating Mickey, and the camera follows~

Chris:

And that's another episode down! Two more down, and eight to go! Will the season get more dramatic than this?! I don't know, but I hope so! Find out next time on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[That's two ships broken up. Now what?! x3 **

**Did you guys like the episode?**

**I hope so!**

**And one thing...**

**The guy who said my fic was lame..?**

**Do you know how hard it is to write something, and post it here?**

**I seriously doubt you do.**

**I'm seriously trying my best here, and you don't seem to care. So you know what? Keep your damn flaming to yourself.**

**Seriously.**

**As for the rest of you, I love you all!**

**The next season will be TDOG! **

**It'll have some athletes, and some nerds!**

**Just to make it funny!  
**

**Oh, well.**

**BAII!]**


	7. Haunted Alliances

**[I might be a day or two late with this chapter.**  
**Sorry about thst.**

**Stuff's going on.**

**But the show must go on!**

**So here you go!**

**OMFG**

**BY THE WAY**

**I've decided on something**

**Since the two seasons I said were coming up only had to do with one specific group...**

**TOTAL DRAMA BRAINS VS BRAWN**

**is my next season.**

**Mkay?**

**Mkay.**

**Enjoy.]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror! We found out that there's another alliance! We also found out the true feelings of both Mickey and Amber, partaining to their lovers! Apparently, neither of them cared! And it was because of that reason, that they were both kicked off in a dramatic double elimination! We /could/ have just done a tie-breaker. But what fun is that?! Oh well! Oh, and the best part? They were both broken up with! Ha! Well, you can't get more dramatic than that! Or can you?! Well, this is the episode where we find out what treatment is given to our outed contestants! What's happening to them? Find out right here! Right now! Only on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~Jay is seen in the main room, strumming his guitar and cryingwhile singing softly, trying his best to stay upright~

Jay:

~singing~ My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me...

~Ariel walks in~

Ariel:

J-Jay..?

Jay:

~looks up at her, flashing a smile and wiping his eyes~ Ariel... Hey, sweetie...

Ariel:

Do you mind if I..? ~motions to the spot next to it~

Jay:

~smiles wider, nodding~ Of course. Go ahead...

Ariel:

~sits on the couch, quickly grabbing Jay and holding him close~ I can't believe she would ever...

Jay:

I feel the same way... I thought Mickey actually cared... But apparently, I'm useless?

Ariel:

~holds him closer~ You're not useless to me...

Jay:

~rests his head on her arm, sighing sweetly~ Thank you...

Ariel:

So... How does it feel? Being unable to walk, I mean...

Jay:

~lightly shrugs~ It's something I had to get used to... But I guess I did it.

Ariel:

And to think... It was Mickey who caused this, technically.

Jay:

~looks at her, shaking his head~ Being with her was my decision. All mine...

Ariel:

But that doesn't mean the fault is yours. ~takes his hand softly~

Jay:

~squeezes your hand softly~ Yeah, I guess...

~Lightning is watching from the staircase~

Ariel:

If it's not her fault, then it's either Heather's or Kurt's.

Jay:

I'll go with Kurt. Because Heather was pissed with him when this happened.

Ariel:

~chuckles slightly~ Yeah, she was...

Jay:

But you know what? Things happen. I guess she and I just weren't made for each other... ~rests her head on his chest~

Ariel:

~blushing~ I guess... But maybe we c-

Lightning:

~interrupting Ariel~ Jay! Does this mean I can sha-have Arabella?!

Jay:

~slightly jumps at the sight of Lightning, shaking his head~ No, Lightning. No. I still want her. Ariel just needs comforting.

Lightning:

Sha-Alright! ~runs upstairs~

~the camera cuts out, going to the larger bedroom where Dawn is meditating in the middle of the floor, and Lightning and Arabella are passionately kissing on the bed~

Dawn:

I am trying to communicate with the spirits of this house. If you could please...

Arabella:

~flipping Dawn off as she yanks on Lightning's shirt~

Lightning:

~takes head out for a breather~ Sha-Yeah, boy! I'm so glad Kay said he wanted Ariel, instead!

Dawn:

~sighs softly, closing her eyes~ My...

~back down in the main room~

Jay:

~holding Ariel softly in his arms~ I need my chair back...

Ariel:

I know... I know... ~gasps and jumps up~ I'll go get it!

Jay:

~doesn't know what to say~ W-Wha..? N-No!

Ariel:

~raises a brow~ Hm..? Why not, hun?

Jay:

Because I've been down there! It's not a good place... No good at all...

Ariel:

And..? ~crossing arms~

Jay:

And you might get hurt! And I'm in no fit state to help anyone...

Ariel:

I'll be careful! I promise! Please! ~jumping up and down~

Jay:

~closes eyes and sighs~ Alright. Alright! Fine. You can go.

Ariel:

~brightly smiles~ Yay! Yay! I'll be right back!

~in the smaller bedroom~

Gwen:

~sighs~ Where's Ariel..? Is she mad at me..?

Noah:

~looking up from his book~ Don't worry, Gothica, she cooled down.

Jo:

Yeah! Last I checked, she was sitting with the cripple kid!

Gwen:

You mean Jay..? Hmm... What would she be doing with him? Unless...

Jo:

Wait a second... Isn't Jay in an alliance?! We have four, and they have four!

Noah:

Yeah, so... ~a couple seconds silence before he raises a brow~ You don't think she would get involved with him?

Jo:

No! Obviously not! She's probably joining their alliance! Planning on getting one of us out!

Gwen:

~looking horrified~ That's true! What is she does?!

Noah:

~shakes head and sighs~ That won't happen, you idiots!

Jo:

And if it does? What then, puny man?

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Don't call me that. And you do whatever you want. I have my eyes set on voting for someone else.

~in the larger bedroom~

Lightning:

Dating my bro or not, Ariel needs to go! She's part of the other team's alliance! Sha-no way can she stay!

Arabella:

~laying under the covers, panting~ T-True that, hun... She needs to go before she poisons Jay's mind!

Dawn:

~softly sighs~ I do not know about this. She seemed trustworthy.

Arabella:

Seemed being the main word, here. She's not! She's a snake, working for the other alliance! I doubt she even really likes Jay!

Lightning:

~gasps~ Sha-No! Jay ain't gettin' hurt again!

Arabella:

Damn right, he's not...

~in the kitchen, next to the door to the basement~

Ariel:

C'mon, Ariel... You can do this... ~breathes in heavily~

~she starts to descend the stairs, taking heavier breaths~

I can do this... ~rushes down to the bottom of the stairs, then screams as the camera cuts out~

~a view of the outside of the house is seen, where the scream is heard~

~back inside, in the larger bedroom~

Chris:

~over the intercom~ Attention, guests! Ariel has left the competition! That is all!

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! She's gone!

Arabella:

That's not too good, hun... Now who are we going to vote for?

Dawn:

It must be someone on their team. Noah, possibly?

Jay:

~laying in silence, shaking his head~

Lightning:

It should be Jo! He's a bad dude!

Arabella:

Sweetie..? Jo is a... ~shakes head and sighs~ Nevermind...

Dawn:

Jo is the only person in the house to not believe that there are ghosts here. She must stay and believe first!

Jay:

~speaks up~ No... Lightning is right. She needs to go...

Dawn:

~softly sighs~ Fine... I shall vote for her.

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah!

~in the smaller bedroom~

Jo:

~ranting~ Coward! Scaredy-Cat!

Noah:

Calm down, Jillian Michaels. ~rolls eyes~

Jo:

~narrows eyes at him~ We're outnumbered, now! This is not good!

Gwen:

Jo... Noah is right. You need to calm down...

Jo:

Why should I?! We're going to get ano- ~stops and sits in silence before growing a slight grin~ Hm... Not bad of an idea, actually...

Noah:

Mind letting us know what it is you're thinking over there? You having a thought /is/ a rare occurrence, after all.

Jo:

Shut it! Let me handle this... I'm gonna have some fun...

~an hour later, in the main room~

Jo:

~talking to Lightning~ So, Lightbolt... You and Arabella, huh?

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! She's amazing!

Jo:

I see... Well, you do know that she also has a thing for Jay, right?

Lightning:

No way! She's sha-loyal! I know it!

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ Yeah. And you're a genius.

Lightning:

Look, dude! I don't know why you have to insult Lightning like that! He is not a genius!

Jo:

~raises a brow~ Just vote for Dawn, for crying out loud!

Lightning:

What's in it for me?!

Jo:

~thinks off the top of her head~ When this game is over, I'll buy you a tub of protein..?

Lightning:

Sha-Deal! Woo!

Jo:

~Confessional: "That was easy, enough..."~

Arabella:

~walks up to Jay~ Jay..?

Jay:

~raises a brow, slightly smiling~ Hey, hun. What's up?

Arabella:

Did I do something wrong..?

Jay:

~quickly shakes head~ Of course not! Why would you think that..?

Arabella:

Because according to Lightning, you chose Ariel over me!

Jay:

~shakes head again~ N-No! I never did that!

Arabella:

And why should I believe you?!

Jay:

Because Lightning is an egomaniac who would do anything to get his way..?

Arabella:

True... But still...

Jay:

How about this? We get today out of the way, then we go have some /private time/... ~slightly grins~

Arabella:

~nods quickly, pecking his lips~ Alright!

Chris:

~over the intercom~ Time to vote! Everyone, to the confessionals!

~votes from in confessionals~

Jay:

~with Lightning~ I vote for Jo!

Lightning:

I sha-vote for Dawn!

Jay:

What?! Lightning, what the hell did you jus- ~is cut off~

Ariel:

~is scared~ W-What's going on?! Jay?!

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ I'm voting for Dawn.

Harold:

~screaming in the corner, pants soaked through and through~

Dawn:

I vote for Jo. ~nods~

Cody:

~huddled in the corner~ N-Noah? Noah?! Help!

Gwen:

~arms crossed~ I guess I have to vote for Dawn...

Courtney:

~arms crossed~ Why do you insist on keeping me here, Chris?! Especially down here!

Jo:

Dawn is so out of here!

Pete:

~holding Bridgette~ It's alright, hun...

Bridgette:

~nods quickly~

Izzy:

Woo! Are we voting again?! Jay! Jay! Jay!

Arabella:

My vote goes for Jo!

Amber:

~gripping Mickey by the hair~ She and I came to a sort of /agreement/...

Mickey:

~mouthing "Help Me"~

Chef:

~screaming, being held down by something~ Chris! Help! Somethin's got meh!

~in Chris' trailer~

Chris:

What?! Did you expect us to build another Playa de Losers?! Nope! They're all captives! It makes for a /hilarious/ final challenge, though! Mehehe!

~in the main room~

The votes are in! May I please have Jo and Dawn by the door!

~the two girls walk towards the door~

Chris:

One of you got four votes, and one got three! The one with the four is...

Jo:

~grins evilly, glaring down at Dawn~

Dawn:

~keeps a straight face, nodding in thought that she had less votes~

Chris:

Dawn! Time to go!

Dawn:

~gasps, shaking her head~ What? But, the alliance! There must be a snake among us!

Jay:

~nods slowly~ There is... ~looks at Lightning~

Arabella:

~shakes her head~

Dawn:

It does not matter. Beware! There has not been a single less aura in this house since we've started! I believe that- ~is pushed out of the door by something~

Chris:

And then there were six! There goes another episode! As the finale gets closer, who will fall next? Who will reign victorious? Where is Chef?! Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[Well, what'd ya think?**

**You like it?**

**Huh?**

**Do ya? x3**

**Well, there's another episode for you! **

**Thanks for mostly being supportive!**

**Byeee!]**


	8. A Horrifying Adventure

**[The fanboy is sorry for late update**

**He is bad fanboy.**

**He needs to sit in the fanboy corner.**

**His punishment is up to you guys.**

**Anyways, time for this chapter!]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror, our viewers found out what happens to our outed contestants! There were pre-relationship relationship troubles! We all learned not to trust Lightning when offered protein! In the end, the only one with a sense of what's going on was eliminated. AKA, Dawn! Who's gonna leave, next? How will our final six go, knowing that they are the final six? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~Lightning, Jay and Arabella are sitting in the main room~

Jay:

So, let me get this straight.. ~laying on the floor~ Lightning, first, you lied to Arabella about me saying you and her could not happen because I wanted to go out with her, then you were bribed with protein to vote Dawn out.

Lightning:

~quickly nods~ Sha-Yep! Sounds about right!

Arabella:

~stays quiet for a moment, then sighs~ You're an idiot.

Jay:

Damn right, he is...

Lightning:

Sha-Thanks!

Jay:

Lightning, that's not... Nevermind...

Arabella:

~lays on top of Jay~ Just let him dream, darling.

Jay:

~nods and chuckles, blushing~ Alright...

Lightning:

So... Sha-What's with what the creepy girl said when she left?

Jay:

About... The auras having stayed the same since we got here?

Arabella:

I don't know... I mean, can't she see the auras of everyone here? Meaning...

~a chuckle is heard from the doorway~

Noah:

Isn't it obvious? Nobody has really left the house.

Lightning:

Sha-What?! But Chris said...

Noah:

And does Chris EVER say anything truthfully? ~raises a brow~

Jay:

~looks at Noah, then at Lightning~ He has a point.

Arabella:

Very true... ~lightly chuckles~

Noah:

With that, come with me. The house has been split in half since the start, and that stops now. ~walks out of the doorway~

Jay:

~lightly sighs~ Alright, babe. Get off of me, then... Let's go see what he wants.

~she gets up, and Lightning reaches down and picks Jay up~

Arabella:

Are you sure this is a good idea..?

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! It might be some trick.

Jay:

Noah and I have the same minds when it comes to this. He's being sincere with this. Trust me,,,

~the trio walk down into the main room to see Noah, Jo and Gwen~

Jay:

Well, it looks like everyone /is/ here!

Jo:

~narrows eyes as she looks at Lightning~ Jockstrap...

Lightning:

Jo! Dude! Awesome to see you again!

Gwen:

~sighs and looks at the three coming into the room~ This is it..? After tonight, we become the final five...

Jay:

That we do... But I wonder. Noah, did you..?

Noah:

~lightly sighs~ Alright, you two. ~turns to Gwen and Jo~ There's something you need to know.

Jo:

~crosses arms~ Yeah, bookworm? And that is..?

Gwen:

~Confessional: I know Noah. We were in two seasons together! This can't be good news...~

Noah:

Girls... Nobody leaves this house after they're eliminated. They go in the basement.

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ Hah. Yeah right! Why don't they just... Oh, I don't know... Leave? Chris can't keep them here!

Gwen:

~looks at Jo~ Of course he can't. Chris is the one that puts them in the basement. But the one keeping them down there is...

Jay:

The ghost... Or demon... Or whatever is there...

Jo:

Again, yeah right! This is just a joke thrown at us by Chris! This place isn't actually haunted!

Jay:

~looks at Jo~ You look here. I've seen this thing with my own eyes. You notice that I don't have my wheelchair? Why do you think so?

Jo:

Because you were seeking attention, and dove into the basement! That's why!

Arabella:

~goes right up to her~ Excuse me?! What are you implying?!

Jo:

I'm implying that your boyfriend is a liar, melons. And about those, that's the only thing he sees in you!

Noah:

Ladies! Ladies! Stop this!

Jay:

Please, stop...

Lightning:

Ladies? Jo's a dude! Get your eyes checked!

Jo:

~growls, looking at Lightning~

Gwen:

All of you need to stop! Jo, Jay is NOT a liar. Get to know somebody first. Arabella, calm yourself. Jay, man up! And Lightning! Jo is a girl! Use your eyes!

~a few seconds of silence goes by, then Noah sighs~

Noah:

Thank you, gothie... Now, as I was saying... Tonight, we need to go down there. All six of us. To see if this is really true.

Jay:

~sighs again, looking at Gwen~ Not nice... But fine. And I agree. We need to go down there and see what's going on.

Jo:

And if I'm right? What if we go down there for nothing?!

Noah:

Then I'm leaving tonight. But if everyone is down there, then you need to vote for yourself. The rest of the votes will go how they do.

Jo:

~grins slightly~ Fine. Tonight, a genius goes...

Lightning:

Oooh, bro! She called you a genius! You gonna sha-take that?!

Jay:

~shakes head~ Idiot...

Gwen:

~Confessional: Noah is taking a big risk... If he's wrong, he's gone. And if he's right, he's not even guaranteeing Jo's loss. But I guess he knows what's best..."

~later on in the night~

Lightning:

~standing right at the door to the basement~ Alright! Sha-Let's do this!

Jay:

~on Lightning's shoulders~ I guess so... While we're down there, can we look for my wheelchair?

Arabella:

Of course we can, hun... Don't worry...

Gwen:

~sighs~ Alright. Let's see here... ~looking through a backpack~ Flashlights, water and food. Just in case we get stuck...

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ If we get stuck down there, it'll be all because of Chris. Ghosts do not exist! You're all way too superstitious!

Noah:

Enough talk! Let's do this...

Lightning:

Yeah! ~starts to walk down the stairs~

~the six walk down the stairs~

Lightning:

~reaches the bottom first~ We should sha-split up!

Jay:

That is an absolutely terr- ~interrupted~

Jo:

Fine! Let's do that!

Arabella:

~sighs lightly~ Fine. I'll go with Jay and Lightning. Jo and Noah go with Gwen.

Gwen:

Why am I always stuck with Yin and Yang?

Noah:

It's not my fault Jo is insufferable...

Jo:

And it's not my fault you're a complete smarta-

~a very loud rumble comes from inside the baement~

Jay:

Well... Still all for splitting up?

Gwen:

~shakes head slowly~ Let's stick together...

Noah:

Let's head in the direction where we heard the rumble...

Jo:

For once, we agree on something...

Gwen:

~sighs in relief~ It's about time...

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! ~starts to run in the direction~

Jay:

~still on his shoulders~ Woah! Noo!

~a few seconds go by, then a scream is heard, but it doesn't sound like it's from either of the guys, for it is extremely high pitched~

~the rest of the group run into the area where the first two went, and Gwen turns on a flashlight~

Gwen:

~points the flashlight into a corner to see Chef, panicked and staring up at the wall~

Chef:

~points to where he's staring~ Sh-She...

Jo:

~takes the flashlight from Gwen~ Give me that! ~points it up to where Chef pointed, only to see Izzy jumping from the ceiling~

Izzy:

Mwaha! Hey, guys! About time you showed up! None of us have eaten in days! Hey, what's Chef all scared of?! Awh, did Cheffy-Poo see something in the dark?

Noah:

I think he's scared of you, psycho...

Izzy:

Me? Oh! Haha! Well, c'mon! Some of us haven't seen light in days! /He/ doesn't let us! But it'll be fun to see what happens if we do! Haha! ~running into the extended darkness~

Noah:

~looks up at Jo~ Looks like I win...

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ So what?! Now, c'mon. Let's finish all of this so we can go and vote...

Lightning:

~takes the flashlight and runs ahead~ Wait up, crazy girl!

Jay:

~almost falls off of Lightning's shoulders~ Slow down!

Noah:

~slowly walking behind them:

Arabella:

~runs after them~ Jay! Lightning! Wait!

Gwen:

~sighs ald quickly walks to where they ran~

~deeper in the basement~

Jay:

~squints his eyes~ Oh, no...

Lightning:

Sha-What is it?

Arabella:

~catches up, breathing heavily~

Jay:

The... The eyes... Lightning, point your flashlight up there... ~points up to a pair of round, red circles~

Lightning:

~points the flashlight where he's told, but when the light hits them, they disappear~ Sha-What was that? And where did it go?

Gwen:

~catches up~ Guys, we should go. It's almost elimination time...

Chris:

~over the intercom~ Oh, guests! Please report to the main room! Tonight is a public vote! And please do not go into the basement anymore! That area is needed for the final three! ~intercom ends~

~the group head back to the stairs with annoyed murmurs, getting Chef back upstairs along the way~

Noah:

So, Jo... You lost the bet. Meaning you have to vote for yourself.

Jo:

~rolls eyes~ Yeah, yeah...

~in the main room~

Chris:

Alright! Vote time! You're voting in the order you're sitting! Starting with... Lightning!

Lightning:

Lightning is voting for Jo!

Arabella:

I'm voting for... ~sighs lightly~ Lightning.

Jay:

My vote goes for... Jo.

Noah:

Jo gets my vote...

Gwen:

I'll go Lightning...

Jo:

And my vote goes for... ~clenches fists~ Lightning. That makes three and three. Tie-Breaker time.

Chris:

None is needed! Watching the footage, you are not allowed to vote for Lightning! Only yourself! So you are out, Jo! Into the basement with you!

Jo:

You can't force me to go! No way!

Chris:

~cackling evilly~ Oh, Izzy!

~Izzy comes out from a hole in the wall, grabbing Jo and pulling her in with her~

Chris:

Mehehe... And then there were five! Who will win? Who will lose? What's in store for the people stowed away in the basement?! Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[Again, sorry for the late updaye.**

**I hope the quality made up for it..?**

**Anyways, I love you guys.**

**Baii!]**


	9. The Freaky Five

**[Kay! Here I am once again!**

**How do you like the final five?**

**"But fanboy! It has two OCs in it!"**

**But fans! I would never let an OC win without giving you guys a couple seasons to get used to them!**

**Or would I..?**

**Find out within the next couple weeks!**

**The finale grows dangerously near.**

**It might be next week.**  
**It might be the week after.**

**Depends on how my creative button seems to work on that day.**

**This chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than the rest, because... It's the final five. Not much to talk about, ya know?**

**On with the show!]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Haunted Horror! The remaining teens went on sort of an adventure! Noah proved to us just how smart he is with the bet he made with Jo! It was either the outed contestants are all trapped in the basement and Jo has to vote for herself, or they are not, and Noah is kicked out immediately! Noah won, proving two things! He is smarter than Jo, and the writers have a lot of explaining to do! Yeah, the writers! Definitely! Mehehe... Anyways, Jo tried to get out of her deal by voting for Lightning, which would force a tie-breaker! But luckily for everyone, I have cameras! I knew of the bet, and it was bye bye for Jo! Five remain, but only one can be your winner! Who will it be? Find out right here on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

~theme plays~

~the final five are all sitting in the main room~

Noah:

~sitting with his legs crossed, reading a book~

Lightning:

~looking at him~ Sha-How can you be so interested in that thing? And what's with your legs? Don't that hurt?

Noah:

~rolls eyes, shrugging the comment off and continuing to read~

Arabella:

It obviously doesn't bother him because what he has is either too small or non-existant! ~chuckling to herself~

~Gwen and Jay are on the couch next to Noah, both sighing~

Noah:

~Confessional: "Jockhead and Melons? Unbearable. But the Blue Jay and Gothica? They're alright to me. Don't bother me at all."

Jay:

~rolls eyes~ Arabella, quiet, You're bugging him.

Arabella:

~raises a brow, raising her voice purposely~ Did you just tell me to be quiet..?

Jay:

~keeps his low, calm voice~ Yes, I did. So do it.

Lightning:

~basically screaming~ Sha-Nope! Deal with it, homie! She doesn't have to listen to you!

Noah:

~stands up, groaning~ That's it. I've had enough for one night. I'm going to the bedroom. Gwen and Jay, you two are welcome to join me. Idiot and Jugs, stay away. ~walking towards the staircase~

Gwen:

~Confessional: "Wow... I've never seen Noah so... Bugged."

Jay:

~sighs, looking at Gwen~ You want to go? If so, I'll need some help...

Lightning:

Sha-No way are you going, Jay! We have our alliance!'

Arabella:

Yeah, and I just so happen to be your GIRLFRIEND. So you're staying.

Gwen:

~silently gets up, picks Jay up and walks to the staircase~

Jay:

~in Gwen's arms~ Forget you and your alliance. As for you, Arabella... We'll talk later.

~the two still in the main room look dumbfounded~

Lightning:

It's okay! We still overpower them! Us two against them!

Arabella:

Lightning, no...

~in the bedroom~

Noah:

~sighs, laying on the bed and watching the other two walk in~ Glad you could make it...

Gwen:

~setting Jay on the bed~ We seriously need to do something about them. Sorry, Jay, but your girlfri-

Jay:

~interrupts her~ I'm going to end up breaking up with her if she keeps acting so childish, so don't worry.

Noah:

~immediately goes back to reading his book with a sigh~ Good.

Gwen:

~looks over to Noah~ Bookworm, something's wrong. I know it. Can you tell me what..?

Jay:

~looks at Noah~ Yeah, Noah... Can you..?

Noah:

I don't know what there is to say. ~sets the book down on his lap~ I miss Cody... I swore to him that I would win. But these annoying people are making me want to leave. And if I am to leave, then I'll be taken down there. I'll be with him...

Gwen:

Noah... Don't. Please... Cody would want you to not be trapped by an evil ghost. Plus, if anyone can win this game... It's one of us three.

Jay:

And hey, it's us three against them, now. We can take one out tonight and one tomorrow! Perfect!

Noah:

And then... It'll be us three in the final three challenge Chris told us about...

Gwen:

~nods slowly~ Yeah... But who to vote for, tonight..?

~meanwhile, in the main room~

Arabella:

~sighing~ So, Gwen and Noah are sticking together for this entire competition. But Jay is obviously still with us, right? I mean, I'm his girlfriend!

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! And he and I are bros!

Arabella:

Exactly... We're not losing him. He's just being overly dramatic about all this.

Lightning:

So then who are we gonna sha-vote for? Gwen or Noah?

Arabella:

What would Jay do..? Kick out the smarter of the two. The one who would have better strategies...

Lightning:

Well then, Noah is going sha-bye bye!

Arabella:

~nodding~ That he is... Hehe...

Lightning:

~flexes~ Sha-Bam!

~later on in the night~

Chef:

~in the corner of the kitchen, curled into a ball and rocking back and forth~ No... No... Not again...

~the door to the basement bursts open, and Chef lets out a blood-chilling scream~

~in the main room~

Lightning:

Sha-What?! That sounded like a little girl! Cameron?! You there?! ~running to the kitchen~

~when he gets there, it's completely empty~

Lightning:

Cameron? Where'd you go? Lightning's gonna sha-kill you like he did in the finale of our season!

Arabella:

~walking in behind him~ Lightning... It was probably someone escaping, and being brought back down... ~points at the open door to the basement~

Lightning:

Sha-Wow! Okay! Whatever! ~slams the door to the basement, walking back to the main room~

~in the bedroom~

~the three are all discussing the elimination~

Noah:

Lightning definitely annoys me the most...

Gwen:

Yeah, definitely. But Arabella is so...

Jay:

Guys... This is how I want tonight to go down. I want to break up with Arabella, then watch Chris toss her into the basement... Can that happen..?

Gwen:

~raises a brow, then chuckles~ Brutal... I like you...

Noah:

Calm it, Gothie. ~looks at Jay~ Smurf... I like how you're thinking. If you break up with her tonight, and she stays until tomorrow... That's bad. She will toss you out of the house if needed, just to get you out. So fine. I guess we know who we're kicking ou-

Chris:

~interrupting over the intercom~ Please report to the main room, contestants! Time for an elimination, and I have a little surprise for you all...

~a couple minutes later~

Chris:

Alright! Good evening, guests! I have one big surprise for you! Do you remember that challenge for the final three I talked about last night..?

Lightning:

Sha-yeah!

Arabella:

~smirks and nods~ Yes..?

Chris:

Well... That's going to be happening next week! Because tonight is a double elimination!

Gwen:

~Confessional: "Yes! Thank you! Goodbye to Arabella AND Lightning!"~

Arabella:

~Confessional: "Ha! Goodbye to Noah and Gwen"~

Chris:

One by one, the five of you will tell us your votes. Both of them! Starting with... Lightning! Then going Noah, Arabella, Gwen and then Jay!

Lightning:

~nods~ Okay! My votes go for Noah and Gwen! Ha!

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Obviously... Anyway, my votes are for Lightning and Arabella...

Arabella:

My votes are the same as Lightning's. Gwen and Noah. ~smirking, looking at Jay~

Gwen:

Alright... My votes go to... Arabella and Lightning...

Chris:

~grinning~ Oooh! So, it's all down to Jay! He picks who to bring to the final three! Who's it going to be..?

Jay:

~laying on the couch, looking at the four, whom all have grins on their faces~ ... Noah and Gwen... Are staying. Arabella, we're over. Lightning, you're an idiot. Both of you are gone. Goodbye.

Lightning:

~shrugs~ Sha-Whatever! I already won MY million! Bye! ~walking into the basement~

Arabella:

~gasps, charging at Jay on the couch~ Why you little... Ahg! No! Nobody breaks up with me!

Chris:

~chuckles and screams~ Security! Anyway, that's all we have time for tonight! Meet our final three here for the challenge that will have everyone stunned! So we'll be right here next time on Total Drama Haunted Horror!

**[That's all he wrote for this one!**

**And yes, I messed that up on purpose**

**Anyway, did you see that coming?**

**Probably.**

**I do make things very obvious sometimes.**

**But I don't think you'll see next week coming AT ALL! Ha!**

**So, anyway... **

**Thanks again and again for the support!**

**The fanboy loves you all! **

**Byeee!]**


End file.
